spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-10-22
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Richard Gill, Kaki King, Dave O'Neil, Adam Rozenbachs, Guests: Kaki King, Richard Gill, Adam Rozenbachs, Dave O'Neil The teams were Alan, Kaki and Adam Rozenbachs, and Myf, Richard and Dave. The games played were Know Your Product, One Out of Three Ain't Bad, Please Please Tell Me Now, I'll Jumble For Ya, and The Final Countdown. Official description Episode Thirty Nine (22/10/2008) Our special guests this week are conductor extraordinaire Richard Gill, comedian and radio star Dave O'Neil, American guitarist and singer Kaki King and comedian Adam Rozenbachs. Be sure to watch Kaki King pay tribute to deaf leopard! Myf's Team Richard Gill is one of Australia's finest conductors, specialising in opera, his work is internally renowned. After more than 30 years in the industry, Richard not only spends his time conducting, but he is helping to develop the next generation of musicians. He is the artistic director for several music programs. His work is extensive and includes the following; Orpheus in the Underworld, Lindy, La bohème, Rigoletto, The Barber of Seville, Lucia di Lammermoor, Il trovatore, Romeo et Juliette, Pericole, and The Magic Flute to name a few. Dave O'Neil is one of Australia's most popular comics and a member of the Spicks and Specks family. In 2007 he released his fourth book Everything Tastes Better Crumbed, written with his usual candid humour. As well as writing and performing shows in eleven Melbourne Comedy Festivals, Dave has appeared at the Comedy Club, Last Laugh, the Comedy Store in Sydney and the Sit Down Comedy club in Brisbane. Dave starred in the feature film The Nugget alongside Eric Bana and Stephen Curry in 2002. Next up was Takeaway, a comedy he co-wrote, co-produced (along with Spicks & Specks writer, Mark O'Toole) and starred in, he played Mal the Butcher. Dave's current gig is the breakfast slot on Vega 91.5 alongside Ian 'Dicko' Dickson and Chrissie Swan. Alan's Team American guitar player and singer-songwriter Kaki King has been nominated for a Golden Globe Award, named as a "Guitar God" by Rolling Stone Magazine. She was introduced on stage by Dave Grohl of the Foo Fighters as such, "There are some guitar players that are good and there are some guitar players that are really freakin' good. And then there's Kaki King". In January 2008, she appeared on breakfast radio in LA, California with the Foo Fighters. There she performed "Ballad of the Beaconsfield Miners". Grohl jokingly stated that he is "...moulding her to take his place". Adam Rozenbachs is one of Australia's most sought after comedy writers and stand-up comedians. His darkly funny observations have seen him appear on Mick Molloy's The Nation, Rove, The Comedy Channel's Stand-Up Australia, radio stations Nova, Triple M, Triple R, Vega and support Dave Hughes and Adam Hills around the nation. His ability to work in small, darkened spaces with little or no water has allowed him to be a staff writer for Before the Game, Spicks & Specks, Skithouse, Comedy Inc. and The Big Bite. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes